


Movie Magic

by AllYourFavesAreAce



Series: Director Ennoshita [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, other characters appear as well, sorta haikyuu quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllYourFavesAreAce/pseuds/AllYourFavesAreAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita is having trouble casting his first short film and Iwaizumi puts up with so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> This fic is based of this post:  
> http://magical-madams.tumblr.com/post/123255924943/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-how-my-favorite-thing  
> I really just wanted to see my three favorite hq characters interact  
> Special thanks to Courtney for being my main motivator through this!  
> This is my first fic so please forgive any mistakes  
> If you'd like to see more I might consider making a series of fics based on the making of ennoshita's movies  
> And you can come talk to me about volleyball kids at magical-madams.tumblr.com

            As he enters Aoba Johsai’s unfamiliar school grounds, Ennoshita tries to recall the way to the gym he was in months before. His search is interrupted when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, alerting him to an incoming text message. Pulling out the phone, he reads the new message.

            **_FROM: Narita_**

**_Hey, are you sure you don’t want Kinoshita and I to tag along? We can be great moral support._ **

            Ennoshita sighs. He can’t quite explain why, but for some reason he feels like he has to do this himself. Besides, he needs Kinoshita and Narita’s help preparing costumes and sets. He tells Narita this, insisting he’ll be fine on his own, before replacing the phone back in his pocket on silent mode.

            Ennoshita looks around at his surroundings, realizing he recognizes this part of the school from the last time they visited for a practice match. He sets off in the direction of the gym the volleyball club uses for practice. On his way, he can’t avoid catching the attention of students passing by. After all, he is very obviously an outsider in his white button down and black pants.

            He reaches the entrance of the gym without any trouble or being stopped by overly curious passersby. He pauses at the door for a moment to take a deep breath and steel his nerves for what he is about to do.

            Opening the door carefully, he steps into the gym silently, hoping to avoid disrupting practice. As he looks around the gym, it appears that practice is almost over; some students are finishing up their cool down stretches while others have begun to pack up equipment.

            Searching through the majority of club members he was unfamiliar with, Ennoshita eventually spots who he is looking for dismantling one of the nets. As he lingers for a few more moments he can sense some other club members noticing his foreign presence so he quickly approaches the dark-haired boy, stopping behind him.

            “Excuse me, Iwaizumi-san, could I speak to you for a moment?”

            Iwaizumi turns to face Ennoshita and he can almost spot the moment recognition flashes across the older boy’s face.

            “Oh,” Iwaizumi muses, “you’re from Karasuno, right? You played in our practice match.”

            “Ah, yes! My name is Ennoshita and I was hoping I could ask a favor of you, Iwaizumi-san.” Iwaizumi simply crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow, which Ennoshita takes as a sign to continue. “This might come across as odd and maybe a bit out of line to ask of a stranger but I think you’d be perfect for a character in a short film I’m putting together and I’d greatly appreciate it if you would consider accepting the role," Ennoshita blurts out, the last of it coming out in a rush as his nerves threatened to overtake him.

            He glances up at Iwaizumi to gauge his response and is nearly disappointed at what he sees. Iwaizumi is making a face of annoyance or disgust. Glancing behind him, Ennoshita sees that Oikawa is leaving the other members of the volleyball club to finish cleaning up while he goes to chat with a group of his fans that just entered the gym. Ennoshita is unsure which of them earned such an expression from Iwaizumi but he sincerely hopes it was Oikawa.

            Focusing his attention back to Ennoshita, Iwaizumi replies, “Listen, I appreciate the fact that you came all this way to ask me and I guess I should be flattered that you considered me for your film but I can’t do it. It sounds a bit troublesome and I don’t do troublesome things.”

            _I doubt that._ Ennoshita thinks of Iwaizumi’s childhood friendship with Oikawa, which must have been the very definition of troublesome, but he refrains from saying anything.

            Iwaizumi glances back in the direction of Oikawa as the girls burst into a fit of giggles. 

           “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go knock some sense into my idiot captain.” Iwaizumi turns away from Ennoshita and marches over to Oikawa, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back to help clean up.

            Ennoshita turns to leave, desperately thinking about what he should do. For some reason, he hadn’t planned what he would do if Iwaizumi actually refused. Perhaps, as the ace of his team, he just came off as a reliable person to Ennoshita.

             _But of course he has other concerns as well!_

            As he approaches the door, Ennoshita passes Aoba Johsai’s number 2 and 3 players. If he remembers correctly, their names are Matsukawa and Hanamaki. As he passes, they are observing Iwaizumi while he scolds Oikawa, their expressions amused as they gather volleyballs into a storage cart.

            Ennoshita also pauses to glance back at the duo. He spots Iwaizumi frowning in annoyance as Oikawa gestures animatedly as he talks before grabbing Iwaizumi’s had and pulling him towards the door.

            “Iwaizumi always tries to be strict with Oikawa and yet he still always manages to get his way and drag Iwaizumi with him.” Ennoshita overhears Matsukawa comment to Hanamaki.

            “Sometimes literally.” Hanamaki agrees.

            “It’s hard to say whether it’s because Oikawa’s especially persuasive or that Iwaizumi’s just a big softie at heart.”

            Not wanting to eavesdrop any further, Ennoshita quickly exits the gym, but not before getting an idea.

 

            Ennoshita waits nervously outside the Aoba Johsai volleyball clubroom, hoping for a chance Oikawa might exit without Iwaizumi in tow.

            He jumps as the door opens and some club members exit but he sees no sign of Oikawa. He’s beginning to think this was a mistake, he’s lurked around campus long enough, it’s getting late and he still has homework to do. He takes a few steps to leave when finally the door opens again and he can hear a cheery voice call, “I’m going ahead, Iwa-chan! Catch up to me when you’re done!” as Oikawa emerges from the clubroom, closing the door behind him.

            To Ennoshita’s surprise, Oikawa makes a beeline straight for him. Throwing an arm over his shoulder, Oikawa begins, “So little crow, I noticed you hanging around practice today. What was your goal? To steal our secrets? I’m sorry to inform you that our training regimen is not for everyone.”

            Carefully, Ennoshita peels Oikawa’s hand from his shoulder before replying.

            “I actually came to talk to you.”

            Oikawa blinks once, clearly not expecting that to be the case. He quickly recovers though and brushes a lock of hair that had fallen in his face before exclaiming, “Of course you came to see me! Volleyball tips? How to be popular with the ladies or perh—“

            “I actually came to ask if you would be interested in playing a character in a short film I’m directing,” Ennoshita interrupts quickly. He’s starting to wonder how Iwaizumi can stand putting up with Oikawa’s ridiculousness, but then again he himself puts up with his own fair share of ridiculous people.

            “It’s a very important role and I think you might be the only person who can help me,” Ennoshita continues before Oikawa can work in another strange comment.

            Placing a hand on his chin, Oikawa hums thoughtfully.

            “I’ll agree on one condition.” He finally declares.

            Ennoshita frowns. He can’t think of anything Oikawa could want that he could grant but before he can voice this, Oikawa continues, “I’ll come be in your little movie if Iwa-chan can come along too! Oh! And if I can have the opportunity to torture Tobio-chan, that’d be a plus! 

            Ennoshita is shocked at how well that worked out for him, but he does not want Oikawa to know this was what he was hoping for.

            “I don’t know,” he says, feigning concern over Oikawa’s proposal. “I’m not sure we have a available position suitable for Iwaizumi-san.”

            Oikawa crosses his arms with an expression much like a pouting child. “Well, if Iwa-chan can’t go then neither will I.”

            “Please wait! I’m sure I can work out a job for Iwaizumi-san so please agree to participate.”

           Oikawa beams. “Okay!” He digs around inside his bag until he finds a pen and paper and quickly jots something down before handing it to Ennoshita.

           “Email me the details and I’ll make sure Iwa-chan tags along!”

           Ennoshita thanks Oikawa before finally leaving the school grounds with a sense of accomplishment.

           He pulls his phone out of his pocket to find several messages of concern from his group chat with Narita and Kinoshita, the last of which read:

**_FROM: Kinoshita_ **

**_Are you okay? How’d it go?_ **

**_TO: Kinoshita, Narita_ **

**_I’m fine. I did it but Oikawa’s coming now._ ** ****

**_FROM: Narita_ **

**_WHAT?!_ **

______________________________

          A few weeks passed since Ennoshita’s visit to Aoba Johsai and Iwaizumi has long since forgotten about it. It was after practice one evening and he and Oikawa waved goodbye to Hanamaki and Matsukawa before focusing on getting changed. They were the last ones in the clubroom again because Oikawa had tried to stay late for extra practice, only leaving after Iwaizumi had come, dragging him out of the gym to go home and rest.

          Pulling his shirt over his head, Oikawa turns towards Iwaizumi with an expression he recognizes as the one Oikawa wears when he’s up to no good.

          Iwaizumi opens his mouth to demand he tell him what he’s planning, but Oikawa cuts him off.

          “Iwa-chan, clear your schedule for tomorrow; we’re going somewhere.”

          “What? Where?” Iwaizumi asks, incredulous.

          “Hmm, I can’t say yet but I decided that you would come along. 

          “You idiot, don’t decide things like that on your own.” For good measure, Iwaizumi lightly smacks the back of Oikawa’s head, smirking to himself as he goes ahead while Oikawa squawks in indignation. He recovers quickly and hurries after Iwaizumi, calling, “Iwa-chan, wait for me!”

  

          The next morning, Iwaizumi awakes to the sounds of Oikawa bursting into his room, the door opening with a loud bang.

          “Good morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sings. “It’s time for sleeping beauty to rise and shine. Oh wait, that’s me!”

          Iwaizumi groans and rolls over, trying to ignore his so-called best friend and return to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Oikawa is not allowing that and grabs Iwaizumi’s blanket, giving it a sharp tug so that it flies of the bed and Iwaizumi. He is forced to sit up, awake but only reluctantly, and face Oikawa with what he hopes is a particularly nasty glare.

          “Why are you here?” he demands.

          “I told you yesterday, we’re doing something today.” Oikawa replies as if it was the most obvious thing.

          “I remember.” Iwaizumi grumbles, “but what are you doing here in my room at–“ he glances at the clock on his night stand “7:00am?”

          “Oh, your mom let me in and told me I could come up. I tried to tell her you needed your beauty sleep, I mean, has she looked at you? But, then again, you are her son so she may be a bit biased.”

          Iwaizumi picks up his pillow and throws it as hard as he can at Oikawa who jumps out of the way rather ungracefully.

          “Anyway! She insisted that I come wake you and go do something productive today.”

          Iwaizumi groans again, this time in exasperation. Everyday, he’s up early for morning practice and school, stays well into the evening for practice too, stays up late finishing his homework. Today is the one-day he has off and he only wants to sleep in but of course it is ruined by his mother and best friend conspiring against him.

          “Fine.” Iwaizumi spits with no real malice behind it. He gets off the bed and goes to his closet to get some clothes before going to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

          After Iwaizumi emerges from the bathroom, he and Oikawa say goodbye to his mother before departing for whatever mischief Oikawa has planned for the day.

          “What is it we’re supposed to be doing today that requires being up so early?” Iwaizumi asks as they begin walking in the direction of the bus station.

          “Oh, didn’t I say? We’re going to Karasuno.” Oikawa replies innocently.

          “Wait, what.” Iwaizumi says, stopping in his tracks. Either Oikawa’s got some ridiculous plan to mess with Kageyama or –

          “Well, you see, a few weeks ago at practice one of the Karasuno second years approached me and would you believe it, he wanted me to act in his film! Well, of course I believe it. After all, who wouldn’t jump at the chance to have this face star in their film?” Oikawa teases, winking and throwing up a peace sign.

          “Oh, Iwa-chan, you should have seen it. He was begging me to help him out! ‘Oikawa-sama, you’re the only on I can rely on!’” Oikawa declares.

          “Somehow, I doubt that’s how it really happened.” Iwaizumi mutters.

          “And, well, I told him I would only do it on the condition that you could come too. He was reluctant at first but eventually he said he’d find something for you to do.”

          Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa’s good knee out from under him, causing him to stumble.

          “I-Iwa-chan! What was that for?” he sputters after straightening back up.

          “Don’t sign me up for things without my permission, dumbass.” Iwaizumi responds crossly.

          Oikawa pouts. “Do you want to know what I think?”

          “Not really.”

          “I think you’re just jealous that he came to me for help and not you. Not to mention I’ll be getting even more attention.” Oikawa mocks smugly.

          As they reach the station, Iwaizumi considers telling Oikawa that Ennoshita actually came to him first and that he most likely approached Oikawa in an attempt to get him to come along anyway.

          He decides against voicing these thoughts in favor of waiting to see how things will turn out once they make it to Karasuno. He also makes a mental note to never underestimate Ennoshita since he seems he could be almost as manipulative as Oikawa. Almost.

          As they move to board their bus, Iwaizumi sighs, “Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

\------------------------------

          Ennoshita yawns as he unlocks the gym with the key he borrowed from Takeda the night before.

          Since this was his idea, he figured he ought to be the one to arrive first and begin setting up. The others should show up soon but he wanted to take the time to bring in his equipment before things got hectic.

          Just as he was setting the last of the equipment cases on the floor, Takeda and Ukai entered, both carrying boxes. 

          “Shimizu-san and I made some sandwiches and snacks for everyone. Oh, and Ukai-kun’s store provided us with some drinks.”

          “Oh, thank you for helping provide food for everyone.” Ennoshita says gratefully, bowing slightly. As he straightens up, the door to the gym opens and several people file in including the vice-captain of Dateko, Kamasaki, and Aone.

          Ennoshita approaches the pair while others set about preparing other parts of the gym.

          “Thanks again for coming by these past couple of weeks to assist with the sets. Especially, you,” he directs this at Kamasaki, “for all your help with art directing.”

          Kamasaki nods as he accepts his gratitude. “I’m not going to lie, I initially only agreed to this to ensure Aone didn’t get into any trouble, but I actually had a lot of fun helping you guys out.”

          “It’s really thanks to Hinata for getting in contact with you and even the guys from Nekoma.” Ennoshita replies, before adding, “I have to go check in with the others so I’ll let you go ahead and set up.” He pauses for a moment to watch Kamasaki and Aone head in the direction of the storage room where they kept the set pieces as they worked on them.

          As the rest of the cast and crew enter the gym, Ennoshita spots Takinoue from the Neighborhood Association entering the gym. Ukai had volunteered him as their camera operator for this project. Ennoshita calls out to him before jogging over to show him how to set up and operate the camera.

          Once he’s done, Ennoshita goes around making sure everyone has a copy of the script while Takeda and Ukai help pass out the appropriate costumes to everyone.

          Ennoshita takes one last look around the gym to make sure everyone is there and ready. He sees Hinata and Kageyama getting into an inevitable fight, Tanaka and Nishinoya fawning over Kiyoko in costume, even Kuroo and Kenma are ready. But Ennoshita doesn’t see Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

          He’s growing increasingly concerned that Oikawa was toying with him and decided not to show up or that Iwaizumi would refuse to go with him. Now, he’s faced with the fear of Oikawa’s reaction to his role. Ennoshita cast him as the main villain because, he’ll admit, having Oikawa as an opponent can be truly frightening. He hopes that Oikawa won’t mind because on one hand, he’ll be up against Kageyama, but on the other hand, he’ll be against Iwaizumi as well.

          He wonders what could have made them so late. He is sure he sent Oikawa the right time and date. Kamasaki and Aone had arrived on time, even Kuroo and Kenma made it all the way from Tokyo. Ennoshita still marvels at the fact that Hinata, who is typically so afraid of such intimidating people, was able to befriend them and ask them to do this favor for him.

          At that moment, the gym door opens again and finally Oikawa and Iwaizumi enter.

          “Sorry we’re late. This idiot tried to get on the wrong bus.” Iwaizumi apologizes.

          Oikawa sputters in disbelief. “Me? Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t trying to chase me.”

          “Huh? You ran away from me and onto a random bus after insulting my intel—“

          “Um,” Ennoshita interjects, “sorry to interrupt, but you two are the only ones left to get ready. Now, here are your scripts and you can go to Takeda-sensei to get your costumes and go change in the clubroom.” He then hands them each a script and ushers them in Takeda’s direction.

\------------------------------ 

          Iwaizumi stands outside the clubroom, browsing the script while he waits for Oikawa to finish changing. He has to hand it to Ennoshita, for a student film undoubtedly written between school and practice, the script is pretty well written.

          Suddenly, the door to the clubroom bursts open and Oikawa emerges in costume complete with a pair of horns 

          “Iwa-chan! What kind of costume is this!” he exclaims.

          “The villain’s.” Iwaizumi replies coolly. “You’re playing the Demon King.”

          “I’m what?! How could someone like me be anything but the hero?” 

          “Well, those horns fit your true nature, so…”

          “How cruel, Iwa-chan. Well, I don’t want to be the villain. I quit.” He grumbles, pouting. 

          “What? You came all the way out here, you can’t quit.”

          “I don’t want to be here anymore, and you never wanted to be here in the first place. So, let’s go tell Director-chan that something came up and we have to leave. We don’t even get to be on the same side, you’re on Tobio-chan’s side, of all people!” 

          “We are not leaving. You wake me up early and drag me all the way here so we’re staying and seeing this through.” Iwaizumi says firmly. 

          “But, Iwa-chan, I can’t possibly play the villain, how am I supposed to act?” Oikawa whines. 

          “Well, you could just be your true, obnoxious self, and not the act you put on for everyone.” 

          “Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, “Well, you’re a knight, right? Are you saying you’re going to ‘act natural’ as if you’re a knight in shining armor in everyday life?” 

          “Yes.” Iwaizumi responds immediately.

          Oikawa pouts before finally sighing. “Fine, Iwa-chan. You win this time. We’ll stay.”

          Iwaizumi doesn’t particularly feel like he’s won anything. He feels like the universe has something against him and sent a strange series of events to lead him to this point and he may as well make the most of it by using the opportunity to beat Oikawa, even if it is only fictional.

          They make their way back to gym with everyone else.

          “Well,” Oikawa begins, drawing Iwaizumi’s attention back to him, “I guess I’ll go get acquainted with my team.” He gestures to the other side of the gym where Karasuno’s numbers 4 and 5, as well as their manager, have gathered with a messy-haired boy Iwaizumi is unfamiliar with.

          Iwaizumi spots his own team gathered as well and moves to join them but Ennoshita approaches him before he gets very far. 

          “Iwaizumi-san, thank you for coming all the way here. I know you must be a busy person and I wanted to let you know how much I truly appreciate you helping out with such a troublesome thing.” 

          Iwaizumi thinks he sees a sly smirk flash across Ennoshita’s face but it’s gone so quickly, he’s not sure if he imagined it.

          “I know what you did to get me here and I can’t say I don’t respect your persistence, but you might have made things more troublesome for me by getting Oikawa involved. He doesn’t need anything else adding fuel to his ego.” 

          Ennoshita chuckles. “I do apologize for that, but now that I see him in costume I really think he’s the right choice for the villain. Also, I believe your friendship could add a nice dynamic, even on opposing sides.” 

          Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi catches sight of Oikawa chatting with the messy-haired guy he didn’t know.

          Ennoshita follows his gaze and gives a contemplative look before stating, “That’s Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team from Tokyo. He can be very cunning and is similar to Oikawa-san in some ways. The two of them will likely either not get along at all or they’ll get along a little _too_ well. Good luck with whatever comes of this encounter.”

          Ennoshita then goes to stand near the camera, discussing something with the operator.

          Iwaizumi takes one last look at Oikawa and Kuroo just as Ennoshita calls for everyone to take their places for the first scene. He spots the pair of them looking at him with expression practically scream that they’re up to no good.

          As he moves to his position, Iwaizumi’s stomach drops with dread at the thought of Oikawa having a new partner for making his life difficult. But he’ll power through whatever they throw at him like he always has.

          Ready, Iwaizumi looks at Ennoshita as he calls,

          “Action!”

 


End file.
